Justice!
by Alex The Owl
Summary: I saw this movie, Mist, and wanted to make a special one-shot with me as the hero during one scene. Rated T for violence and vengeance.


**Yo, guys. I just watched this movie called The Mist by Stephen King and I was so angry against this religious bitch and her people who killed an innocent and wanted to kill the kid that I wasn't happy at all with the way she died and the fact her people probably survived. So, I decided to publish this chapter where I am responsible for their death...**

* * *

David and his group were surrounded by those tens of people lead by the religious lady who wanted to sacrifice David's son to being 'forgiven' by god. Despite David's determination to protect his son, they weren't able to push back all the people in the store.

"HEY!"

They all turned as I, Alex, a 22 year-old Canadian guy wearing a baseball bat and hat along with a brown shirt and jeans and soccer gloves, walked on the dog food bags pile, right next to the window.

"I strongly recommend you to let go of these people if you want me to forgive you." I said with swinging my bat with one hand, earning curious looks.

"What are you talking about, you fool!" The religious lady asked. "You're getting into the way of God's-"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla!" I said with moving my hand like a mouth. "Lemme tell ya something good, crazy lade: the only God there is in this world is justice! And, as far as I'm concerned, you haven't done justice at all with all your foolishness."

I pointed my bat at them and noticed David's group looking high at me. "So I'm gonna give you one last chance: let these people get out of this freakin' store, and I might choose to not kill you."

As I expected, some people, the mechanic mostly, started laughing.

"And how do you think you're gonna kill us? With this little bat?" He asked me.

I smirked as I expected them to not collaborate. "No." He slightly shrugged my head toward the window behind me. "THEY will."

With a swing, I turned around and smashed the store's window open.

"HEY! COME HERE! THERE'S A LOT OF FRESH MEAT RIGHT HERE!"

Everybody in the store, including David's group, were shocked as they realized I was trying to bring the mist creatures into the store.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The mechanic asked me.

I didn't listened and smashed another window with my bat.

"COME HERE! THERE'S ALEX RIGHT HERE! IT'S DELICIOUS AT THIS TIME OF THE YEAR!"

We heard noises coming toward us, meaning my plan was working.

The butcher who stabbed the military jumped on the pile and tried to stab me with his knife, but I acted faster and smashed him in the stomach with my metal bat. I followed with a smash behind his knee which made him scream in pain.

I then pushed him out by the broken window.

"Here's your meal. Bon appétit!"

I heard him scream in agony as a mutant spider jumped on him to eat his food. People started panicking by the blood jumping in the air while I kept broking more window and screaming.

"STOP THIS YOU FOOL!" The religious bitch said again.

My wish got heard as more of these creatures jumped into the store and onto those stupid people. David and his group took benefit of the confusion to get to the exit. I joined them and smashed the front door window just to make sure the mutants can enter from everywhere.

Before we could flee into the mist, I spotted the people in the store getting eaten alive by the monsters, blood flowing everywhere. A true massacre.

I saw the crazy religious lady trying to flee from the store as her God seemed to have given up on her. However, before she could go anywhere, I grabbed her by the collar with my free hand and looked straight into here eyes.

"Since you love your God so much, I'll make justice and send you to join him!"

I then proceeded to smash both of her legs with my bat until they were broken and left her to scream in pain.

I ran away after David's group as I took one last look behind to see the religious lady getting jumped on by many mutants and slowly, her screams faded...

Unfortunately, we ran into monsters who killed the majority of our group. David, his son, the old couple and the blond lady all made it safely to their car as I chose to stay behind and fight the huge crab-like creature who ended up cutting my body in two...

* * *

 **Sorry for making a chapter full of hate and violence, but after seeing this movie, I felt so angry (also shocked by the ending) and I wanted it to go out. I hate injustice, I'm like that. Except for that, I hope you enjoyed ;)**


End file.
